


Risk It

by playitagain



Series: Snap Shots [42]
Category: Naruto
Genre: College!AU, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: “H-How long have you been standing there?” Naruto asks with wide eyes.





	Risk It

“I don’t think I can do this anymore,” Naruto states, pacing the small room. Naruto’s normally messy hair is worse for wear as he keeps running his fingers through the strands. “I just can’t live in the same room as him anymore. I can’t do it.” 

Sakura lets a sigh leave her lips, leaning back as she rests her weight on her elbows behind her. “We only have two more months left,” she answers, eyes following Naruto as he lets out a groan and falls back onto the bed next to Sakura. 

“I don’t know if I can last that long without doing anything,” Naruto sighs, hands moving to rub at his cheeks before they fall to the bed next to him. “I just- I really love him and it’s hard not doing anything.” 

Sasuke freezes, a frown pulling down his lips. He hadn’t exactly meant to listen to their conversation, but Naruto’s been on edge for days now and Sasuke’s been wondering why. This is not what he expected to hear though. He was expecting something with school or practice or basically anything but this. 

“Why haven’t you done anything?” Sakura asks. Sasuke barely hears the questions as he tries to get his bearings.

“Are you kidding me? I have no idea if he’s into guys and if he isn’t, I’ll be living with you the rest of the semester.” 

“That’s a good point,” Sakura answers, pausing a moment before she continues, “And I think I’d be okay with that.”

And Sasuke wants Naruto to risk it all. There is no way he’d be living with Sakura after he risked it too. He’d be crashing in Sasuke’s bed more often than not.

It doesn’t sound like Naruto is going to risk anything though so Sasuke might just have to take that step for him. 

It’s a spur of the moment decision as he steps out into the doorway, shrugging the backpack off his shoulder as he drops it to the ground. It’s quick to get the attention of the occupants in the room. 

“H-How long have you been standing there?” Naruto asks with wide eyes. 

Sasuke smirks, taking a few more steps into the room. “Long enough,” he shrugs. With one glance between the two of them, Sakura is excusing herself from the room, quick to hurry out and close the door behind her. 

“What did you hear?” Naruto asks, slipping off the bed as he eyes Sasuke. 

“Everything,” Sasuke answers, watching Naruto’s eyes widen. It only takes a moment for the light to dim in his blue eyes, a frown tugging down Naruto’s lips. 

“I’ll be out tonight,” he mutters.

“Who said anything about leaving?”

The shock is back as Naruto meets Sasuke’s eyes, searching for any glimpse of a lie on Sasuke’s face. “Wait-does this…-What does this mean?” 

Sasuke decides he doesn’t want to talk anymore. Instead, he steps into Naruto’s space, hand going to cup Naruto’s cheek. Their lips meet and it takes a moment for Naruto to realize that this is actually happening before arms slip around Sasuke’s waist, pulling him closer. 

“Can I assume you feel the same way?” Naruto breathes, eyes still closed as their foreheads meet. 

“That was the idea,” Sasuke answers, pulling Naruto in again. 

Needless to say, Naruto doesn’t move out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at narudobe-sasuteme.umblr.com


End file.
